Rules
Hi! And welcome to our Wiki! Before you get started, please take time to read these rules. We all want to have a good time here, so please follow the rules! Failure to do so can result in punishment and no one wants that. Creating A Page Creating a page is simple, just hit the button up in the upper right hand corner and start editing! If you're new to the wiki and editing feel free to ask for help or look at other pages for any examples. There's just a few rules you need to consider when making a page. Keep it neat We want our wiki to have neat pages that don't cause headaches. If you make a big boo boo and don't know how to fix it, ask around for some help and we can help you get it sorted out. Original Characters Only Please do not make pages for any canon characters, so no Kyo Sohma or Tohru Honda pages. If you need to link to their pages, please do so by linking to the official wiki pages for the character you need. If you think you absolutely need to make a page for a canon character, leave a message on my talk page and we will see if we can get it sorted out. No Unrealated Pages This is a Fruits Basket fan wiki, not Ouran High School Host Club, not Fairy Tail, not Sword Art Online, no other anime pages should belong here. Keep it related to Fruits Basket. Editing Keep To Your Own Pages Do not edit other peoples pages, no one will have a secure page but that doesn't mean you can go editing their information willy-nilly. They worked just as hard as you did your pages and you should respect that. If you see an editing with code or grammer errors, then leave a message on that user's talk page or in the edit summary letting them know. Templates I ecnourage you all to make your own templates if you need them. I've added a few to get the page going, and those will be protected. If you need any help creating templates, let me know! Categories As with templates, creating categories is encouraged. I will have a few made, but I suggest making categories for your own creations. For example: I have a category titled Pandora's Creations which is a collection of all of my creations. Categories such as male characters , female characters or Sohma family members are already created. Art and Crediting Art is always 100% encouraged. If you don't have a picture simply use the Noimage.png file as a placeholder. If your art is not your own then you ''must ''the original artist. Below is a list of what is allowed and what isn't allowed. Allowed * Original artwork * Character creators (with credit) * Bases (with credit) * Photos (with credit) * Other's artwork (with credit AND permission) Not Allowed * Canon character images * Others artwork without permission (will result in punishment) If you have any questions about anything, please visit my talk page and ask as many questions as you want! Thanks for reading!